


of varsity jackets and cute pouts

by Jamless_Tae_With_Suga_and_Kookies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, basketball player! johnny, disgusting couple johnil, i hope this is sweet bcs that's what i want it to be, i suck at tagging it's late ok, student council president! taeil, wearing each other's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamless_Tae_With_Suga_and_Kookies/pseuds/Jamless_Tae_With_Suga_and_Kookies
Summary: johnny and taeil have been going strong for a long time, but something is really bothering taeil.





	of varsity jackets and cute pouts

despite their huge and obvious differences, johnny and taeil had been going steady for a while now, 'a while' actually being one year and a half in this case.

it had been a well known fact that seo johnny, tall, popular and smart basketball player, was crushing on moon taeil, equally smart, small and kinda shy student council president.

however, nobody had expected taeil to know of the crush- and even less, to return the sentiment. 

it had come as a huge shocker when the day after a successfully won game, johnny stood up during lunch and screamed through the entire room.

„MOON TAEIL! WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME?“ his question effectively got taeil to start stuttering and blush a bright red. 

after about two minutes of blushing and staring, taeil had cleared his throat, stood up as well, and yelled back with a smile: 

„YES I WOULD LOVE TO, BUT ONLY IF YOU DON'T BREAK THE RULES CONCERNING BEHAVIOR DURING LUNCH AGAIN!“ 

and that was that. the confession had been the talk of the entire school for more than a week, breaking the previous record of the story about sworn enemies mark and donghyuck being caught making out behind the bleachers. 

after that, everything had settled down more or less. johnny and taeil had gone on countless dates until the older finally got tired of dancing around the topic and asked johnny to be his boyfriend. 

from then on, the rest of the school was forced to endure the absolutely disgustingly sweet monstrosity that was the johnil couple. 

cute locker notes, short kisses shared between classes, half cuddling during lunch and even love declarations sounding throughout the entire hallway - they were spared of nothing. 

... nothing but sharing clothes. even with all the cute things the two did, being seen in the others clothes never occurred. 

now, it was understandable that johnny wasn't wearing taeils clothes, seeing how the entire 13cm height difference and very much different width of shoulders made the olders clothes way too small for his taller boyfriend. 

but taeil? taeil could totally wear johnnys clothes. and not only that, he'd look good in them. 

taeil knew that as much as anyone else, which is why he was staring at johnnys huge varsity jacket with a badly masked pout on his face.

johnny, who was currently burying his face in taeils hair, trying to recharge some energy before leaving for practice, seemed to have noticed the shift in his boyfriends mood. 

„what's wrong babe?“ he asked, sleepiness lacing his deep voice. 

taeils pout only intensified and he sighed and moved closer towards the talked before answering. „it's nothing.“

johnny hummed before distancing his face to properly look at his smaller lover. he smiled at the sight of the cute pout on the olders face. 

„it doesn't look like nothing to me. come on, tell me what's wrong sweetheart.“ he gently prompted, knowing the pet name always got taeils resolve to weaken. 

the student council president sighed one last time in defeat and averted his gaze, murmuring something inaudible.

„think you could repeat that for me babe?“ johnny asked again, leaning closer to make sure to catch the words. 

this time, the older huffed and blushed a deep red before replying in a little louder tone: „your clothes. you never give them to me.“

the taller just stared at him in confusion before he clarified: „to wear. you never give me your clothes to wear. jungwoo always wears lucas shirts, and jisung gave chenle a few of his sweaters, even mark and hyuck do it!“ 

johnny kept silent in astonishment for a few more seconds, before a fond smile found its way on his face. 

„that's what was running through your pretty head all this time?“ he chuckled, shaking his head at taeils pout reappearing. 

„yes! why do you never do it? do you- does it make you uncomfortable? do you think it's stupid?“ the to beginning strong, commanding tone faded to something more quiet, self conscious.

the basketball player just shook his head in disagreement, gently moving taeils face in his direction with his hand. 

„no sweetheart, i think it's really cute. i think you'd look great in my clothes. you just never asked, so i never thought you wanted it.“ he reassured his boyfriend, who let out a relieved sigh. 

„well, i do. i think it's nice to- to just show i belong to you. maybe that's weird. but i would love to wear your clothes.“ taeil replied hesitantly. he couldn't help biting down on his lip, a nervous habit he had developed years ago. 

johnny followed the motion with his eyes, nodding and humming while the older was talking. moving his face slightly closer, he asked: „what do you want then? i'll gladly give you any of my clothes.“ 

slightly shocked, taeil blinked a few times and thought about it in his head before answering.

„sweaters. i like your sweaters. and jackets. just anything honestly. now that i'm thinking about it, you still owe me a scarf for destroying mine when we went out.“ 

the older had started to play with his boyfriends jacket hem absentmindedly, not noticing the others knowing grin. 

careful not to startle taeil, johnny shrugged out of his varsity jacket and slowly draped it over the smallers shoulders. 

nodding satisfied, he hummed and leaned closer again. „noted, but for now i think this will do, won't it?“ his voice was low and barely above a whisper. 

taeil, who had previously been caught off guard by the sudden action and was blushing furiously, hummed and leaned closer. 

„when is practice starting again?“ he whispered, face mere centimeters from johnnys, eyes closed and standing on the tips of his toes. 

leaning down ever so slightly, the younger murmured against his boyfriends lips: „i don't know, but i do know it can wait for a few more minutes.“

needless to say, both of them were too late to practice and student council meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all guessed it, it's exactly 10:50 as i write it and ao3 is being mean with its autocorrect!
> 
> please as always feel free to call me out on my mistakes and leave constructive criticism! i might not always answer because i'm shy but i was everything!
> 
> find me on twitter @BTS_SNSD_16 (please don't ask ok i got attached to this stupid @)


End file.
